


Makeover

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie arrives home to find her best friend has had a makeover, but why? and will Abbie finally be able to tell ichabod she wants nothing more than to sneak a peek under the makeover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeover

Love songs make it sound so easy I thought as I switched of the radio in my car, sighing heavily mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do. I’m a simple women or at least, I was until the horribly bloody apocalypse decided to make an appearance in sleepy hollow and my life. My main goal in life was to help people and catch bad guys, hopefully from the FBI. That dream was shattered the moment Ichabod Crane came crashing into my life and made me see the world for what it really was. 

I hated Crane for that. Crane was my partner, my best friend if nothing more but I still hated him for bursting my perfectly happy bubble that was my life. It wasn’t that I wasn’t aware of how evil the world was, trust me, I knew. But now Evil takes on a whole new meaning in my life and the last time I checked a human suspect couldn’t swing a supernatural axe or walk around without a head. 

I turned down the familiar route that was leading me to where Crane currently was. At my apartment, he was neither inclined to stay nor insisted to leave so I just smiled through every comment he make about our strange customs, I’ve come to enjoy his comments so much I almost wished I could leave the confounds of my office to go home and hear a few more. 

The one thing about being a witness or even a hunter of the supernatural is that you don’t find many people in the real world you can talk to about this kind of thing. This wouldn’t be a problem if it weren’t for the fact that over 70% of the town’s murders and serious crimes were committed or directly linked to something that belonged in hell. So normally I felt like the only one who could look at a crime scene and actually make sense of it all. The tech guys and detectives did their best but how are you meant to solve a puzzle when half the pieces are so far beyond being believable it’s not even funny? 

I’m brought out of my deep thoughts by the ring of my mobile through the cars electric system, I knew who it was without even having to look at the caller ID on the screen and before I can get a word in edge ways, Crane start talking a mile an hour 

“Left-Tenant, when will you be arriving home? I’ve come to find this home rather eerie without you here to fill the void” I giggle down the speaker 

“Is that your way of saying you miss me Crane?” I could hear Crane’s smile in his voice

“it would seem you are correct and it is not till you spoke it did I know it true” Crane and I have a complicated relationship.  
What with his son being a horsemen of the apocalypse and his wife an Ally who ended up betraying us to protect her son. I understood the motherly instinct but I never understood how a women who was basically the reason why all these horsemen existed in the first place was so willing to marry a good man like Crane instead of the horsemen who got his head chopped off as a result of his love for her. It would have saved her best friend a lot of heartache

“Left-tenant are you still there?” I shake my head, bringing myself out of my loathing for a women who had saved my life once or twice along the way, despite my anger and mistrust of the women I am still indebted to her for what she choose to do those days, despite her motives. 

“Yeah, sorry Crane. Been starring at Paperwork all day. Kind of spacing out” Crane knew my tones of voice so well he asks

“What’s really bothering you Abigail?” I smile to myself, It’s funny how the man I always thought would be my one would know me this well, would be able to hear my voice or see my face and know exactly what’s going on with me. If not the details then at least he took the time to notice. Now Crane was far from my one, being a widowed man and having very little interesting in me specifically, let alone relationships in general.

“I..” I hesitate; I’d been building myself up to these words for a while now, should I speak them over the phone? No! I couldn’t possibly do that to Crane. He deserves more than a phone call when it comes to something this important. I knew it could change everything about our relationship, our roles as witnesses, our even being alive. 

“Abigail?” Crane asked again after a painfully long pause 

“Sorry, I’ll explain to you when I get home. I’m only around the corner okay?” Crane seemed to take a deep inhaled breath, as if preparing himself for something horrific, when he spoke his goodbye and mentioned he’d put the kettle on. 

The drive down my road seemed to be quicker than I remembering it being, but before I could even remember to hesitate I step out of my FBi issued vehicle. I only freeze when the front door opens as I move to put the keys through the lock. When I catch sight of Crane I have to gasp, he’s not wearing his usually 1800s, straight out of a war enactment but instead he’s wearing a fitted black shirt, two buttons undone and he looked stunning no doubt it. 

My eyes seemed to access his whole body, his legs are draped in beautiful crafted Jeans, no wait they’re not jeans, they’re merely trousers made of a comfortable fabric that were made to look like jeans and I realise this outfit was absolutely breath-taking on Crane. He seemed to notice the affect it was having on me because he chuckled and grabbed my  
hand, which was still frozen midday to putting the key in the lock. 

He sits me down at my own kitchen counter which doubled as a table with high stools to account for the height. Crane moved behind the counter to continue to prepare the meal. 

This was a tradition Crane loved, I would go to work and he would make sure I had three comfortable and very delicious meals a day. It gave him a welcome distraction from his boredom and his dead family, but also I’d lost 2 pounds since Crane started cooking for me because I barely had room for any of my usual day time snacking on doughnuts and biscuits and sweet treats. 

It was only when I finally looked up at his face did I realise what was also different, he’d shaved his beard, not the point where it was completely gone but to the point where a thin layer of hair covered his jawbones. He looked positively delicious and I had to steer my thoughts away from where they were heading, otherwise I would take Crane right here on this table.

“Somehow I feel under dressed” Crane shot me a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes and I knew he was waiting for me to spill about what was going on with me, but first I had to ask. 

“What’s with the new Get-up?” Crane smiled, Glancing down at his outfit. Somehow he looked more comfortable in this outfit than of his usual one. 

“I mentioned to Miss. Jenny that I would like to change my appearance, a new start if it were. But that I didn’t where to start my inquiry so she took my shopping. It was rather enjoyable actually. I went into a café that wasn’t a Starbucks – rarity in these times” 

That sets me of in a light giggle as he continued to speak, I silently move around the counter to help him chop the vegetable as he tends to the chicken in the oven. 

“She said we should try lots of different things on and decide what looks best. So I tried on many hats, ties, shirts and as you can imagine Miss. Jenny had lots of fun and took lots of pictures. Said she ‘Just had to show Abbie’ what I look like”

I made a mental reminder to text Jenny for copies of those pictures but I don’t say a word, knowing any distraction in Crane’s story would be unwelcome and met with comments about common decency to let someone first before they interrupt. I knew Crane had taken notice of this too because a smile slipped across his lips. 

“We decided that the best thing for me is something simple. Something that doesn’t hug me too tight, but feels familiar to my skin so it doesn’t feel uncomfortable. These shirts were not only seen and enjoyed by me but they make me feel free. No buttons to do up to my neck, no covering every inch of skin. These trousers however were Miss. Jenny’s choice and I must commend her on it. They are beautifully designed to fit the height of fashion in this century but are also a familiar fabric to me and I feel comfortable”  
I smiled up at him as he serves the food on the plate. 

“Sounds like you’ve had a good day. You’ve had a haircut too?” Ichabod looked almost shocked I had noticed, doesn’t he realise that all women notice these things no matter what’s going on in their lives?

“Miss. Jenny suggested it and despite my hesitation I realise my beard and body in general had been neglected due to recent events” I could understand him not wanting to speak the words.

“Sounds like I’m going to need a make-over too just to catch up with you” To my surprise Ichabod grabbed my shoulder gently, genuinely upset that I would think I needed to change

“Miss. Mills you are beautiful just the way you are. Inside and out! Please do not change a thing for me or anyone else Miss. Mills” I smiled sweetly at him and was reminded all at once what had been weighting on my mind for weeks.

“Okay” I speak in barely a whisper, not knowing what else to say. While I had his full attention I grab his hands, studying each finger with consideration. He let me take this moment to take in whatever it was that he thought I needed. He was good like that, always letting me take moments like this, even if he didn’t completely understand why I needed them. 

“You know I always wondered what these hands would be like in my hair” The words were out and despite the quickening of my heartbeat I don’t regret the words. 

“What else do you wonder Abigail?” Using my first name meant two things, one he was willing to hear me out and two he wasn’t talking to me as a witness or even a friend. 

“I wonder what it would be like to wake up every morning in these strong arms” My hands glide to his elbows and I gently touch each inch of the skin as I go. The shirt folded up at his elbow for comfort on his behalf and I enjoy the skin I can see and feel.

“I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips” My hands go up his shoulders, neck and cup each of his beautiful cheeks in my palms. He doesn’t hesitate when he leans closer, not to kiss me but to put his lips to my hair, his muscular arms snaking around my waist holding my close. 

“And what If I’m wondering those things too?” His tone sounds like he’s telling me a dirty little secret, his words make my heart explode with emotion. His lips crease the skin below my ear and I feel myself shiver and moan slightly at the touch. It amazes me how even the slightest of touches from this man can bring me to my knees. Not even the damned apocalypse couldn’t do that, but this man. The man who stole my heart the moment I set eyes on him. 

“Damn it Crane” I know he knows what he’s doing. He’s been alive far too long to not know what it is a please a women. 

“what is it Left-tenant?” He asked, his eyes meeting mine pleading for me to give him a satisfactory answer. So I do. 

I grip his cheeks again and planted my lips on his. At first I need to kiss him to prove that I know how to affect him as well, but the kiss deepens into something with more meaning. It means I’m safe, it means we trust each other. But most of all it’s an unspoken ‘I love you’ before they are deemed socially acceptable to even us.

I pulled away only when my lungs demand it, mumbling about the foods getting cold. I move towards the cutlery draw so we can start to eat, but before my fingers even lase one  
piece of sliver, his hands are gripping my arms and planting me tightly against the nearest wall. I grin wickedly at him

“Now Mr. Crane, this is most improper of you” Crane lips fall into the sexiest smile I’ve ever seen

“I don’t hear you complaining Miss. Mills” Just to prove his point his kisses and sucks on the skin on my neck, making me groan out loud. I’m sure if this were any other man he would have grabbed my body like a piece of meat right now, but Crane has the sense to merely hold my waist against his fingertips and lets me feel every inch of whatever pleasure he was indulged to provide for me and somewhere deep within me I realise three things. 

One – Ichabod Crane had had a makeover, not for a new start of life. But for a new start of life with me. 

Two – My bubble would eventually burst and we would both have to face the fact that our relationship wasn’t good for our lives as witnesses. 

Three – I neither cared nor worried about number 2 nor I am… as you have may have already guessed... 

Hopelessly in love with Ichabod Crane and nothing in this world matters to me more than that right at this moment.


End file.
